Once upon a december
by just a liar
Summary: She battles for their world, for their future, for their love... She won t give up, she ll never give up. That s all her heart knows or maybe all it had forgotten. Femlash HGxGW. R&R


Another One-shot!

Hope you like it :D

Inspired by "Once upon a december" of The movie called Anastasia.

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Harry Potter series owned by the talented J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story. Femlash, girlxgirl, don´t like, don´t read.

* * *

><p><em>"Dancing bears,<br>Painted wings,  
>Things I almost remember."<br>_

She stared numbly at the ceiling.

Her breathing was shallow and she tried not to move.

Her mind was a blur and she couldn´t even recognize her surroundings.

The last time she knew she was at the Battle of Hogwarts, but now it was so... twisted.

This couldn´t be The Great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she once knew.

This place was a carnage, full of blood, screams and green and red flashes.

She settled down for a moment, ignored the blood that was flowing from different parts of her body, and began to remember.

_"And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a december."<em>

She remembers when she didn´t knew she was a witch and how she spent Christmas with her family, singing carols, love songs, even ballads from anyone famous.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm."_

She remembers those tight arms around her, that sweet smell, those sunset eyes. She remembers every moment they were through together.

_"Horses prance through a silver storm."_

She remembers when she finally knew she was the one. When in on of the D.A. meetings they performed a patronus and her otter and her horse united as a heart. That was when everyone knew. No one thought that Hermione Granger would fall for a Weasley, and not only that, the one and only, Ginny Weasley.

_"Figures dancing gracefully,__"_

She even remembers Bill´s and Fleur´s wedding, when they danced with all eyes on them, as they swayed across the dance floor.

_"_Across my memory..._"_

She sighs as her mind begins to recover from the pain, those were only memories. If she didn´t do something, everything could be destroyed.

_"_Far away, long ago,  
>Glowing dim as an ember.<em>"_

She hates herself for doing it, but she stands up with all her forces and returns to the battle. She battles for The Weasleys, who received her with open arms. She battles for Her parents, because even if they are muggles, they would be affected. She battles for Hogwarts, the place where she had studied since she was eleven. She battles for her teachers and classmates, because they believe in her. She battles for Ron, because even though of his attitude and dumbness, she cares for him. She battles for Harry, because after all, he is her best friend. She battles for the Wizarding World, because it was a hidden world that teached her not mattering her origins. But most importantly, she battles for Ginny, for _their _future, for their _love_...

_"_Things my heart  
>Used to know.<em>"_

She loves her, plain and simple, and she won´t give up, she´ll never give up. That´s all her heart knows or maybe all it had forgotten.

_"_Things it yearns to remember..._"_

She remembers all of this as she fights her way between the battle, because if she didn´t, she wouldn´t have a reason to. She doesn´t care if she´s using Expelliarmus or Avada Kedavra, she just knows she´s protecting what she loves...

The bombing stops and an evil laugh is heard. She runs across the field, evading every spell that is cast at her. She reaches the source of the laugh and she watches horrified how Harry and Voldemort battle to death.

It seems like an eternity, but finally, Harry defeats Voldemort.

Cheers and whistles are heard, she´s numb again.

She collapses loudly and she feels everyone´s gaze; finally the loss of blood affects her.

Strong arms carry her to the closest table; as soon as she is cured she is engulfed into a hug.

She recognizes that smell and sobs into those shoulders loudly.

But her sobs stop when she hears that beautiful voice sing.

-I know that you are tired, just let me sing you to sleep...-

_"And a song_  
><em>Someone sings,"<em>

She holds on tighter as a pair of lips brush against her owns.

_"Once upon a december..."_


End file.
